Bass Daddy
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Well, the title is rather self explanatory. Bass becomes a daddy. You have to read if you want to know more. ;-) This is just a little one shot that I got hit with the other day and couldn't get out of my head.


**Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing that is is Rizzoli and Isles related. I just like to have a bit of fun with the characters from time to time.**

 **AN: Hey, y'all! So, I got tagged in for this photo the other day, I'm sure some of you have seen it. The one with the turtle(tortoise) with all the babies. Yeah, so I got tagged in that and then this little story just wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it. Thank you Bee for tagging me in that and getting this crazy idea in my head and causing me to write about things I've sworn I'd never write about. You are very good at getting me to do things I never think I'll do, but I really do love that. Thank you also for letting me share this since I had mainly written it as a story for you. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Jane, look at them all! They're so cute."

Over the last couple of years they had worked a lot of homicides together. This meant that they had been spending more and more time at the station. For Maura that meant she had been leaving her beloved Bass at home by himself much of the time. Hating the idea of him being alone all the time, Maura had started making calls. It turned out that she had been able to make an arrangement with them. They would love to have Bass for educational purposes to have school groups, and other groups of kids come in and learn about tortoises, but she would still get to be his owner. If she ever wanted to come by and see him, she was given an open invitation to do so.

Maura even agreed to pay for his upkeep and anything that the zoo might need special for him since they had agreed to look after him for her. Before they knew it Bass had been relocated to the zoo and every so often if they had some free time Jane and Maura would take a trip to the zoo. A couple of times they'd even taken along T.J. so he could start to learn about animals.

The arrangement seemed to work out well for Bass too. It turned out that the zoo had a couple of other tortoises of his species, so he would be able to make friends and have company. One day though, not long after the zoo had taken Bass, Maura received a call.

There was one thing that all of them hadn't thought too much about or really planned for when they sent Bass to live at the zoo. The two other tortoises the zoo had were females, and it turned out that Bass was making a little more than friends. Though the zoo had tried to keep the tortoises separated to keep from breeding, apparently tortoise urges were stronger than however the zoo had tried to separate them.

One of their females had started to nest. Bass was going to be a daddy. The zoo had assured that they would take care of everything since they hadn't intended on the breeding taking place. That's what led them to standing where they were right now. They were kind of special guests here at the zoo today. They were getting to be inside a private enclosure where they were keeping the baby tortoises until they went on display for the public in a few weeks. After they spent a little time here growing up they would be sent out to other zoos that could care for them and would use them in their education programs.

It also led to Maura exclaiming how cute the tortoises were. Jane was glad that she was excited about the arrival of the tortoises, but she knew where that could easily lead. "Yeah, I guess for turtles they are kind of cute," she commented.

"Tortoises Jane, they are tortoises. The same way Bass is and always has been a tortoise, and not a turtle," Maura said somewhat sternly. Her eyes never even left the baby tortoises as she corrected Jane yet again.

Jane couldn't help but smirk a little. It didn't matter how many times they had had this happen before, she would always say turtle and Maura would always make the correction. What could she say? It was just something they did and it wouldn't really seem right if they ever quit having that back and forth.

"You know while they're small like that they don't take up much space and wouldn't need that much attention. I could set up a new aquarium area for a couple of them at the house. That would ease the burden that the zoo would have to take on for them." Her eyes were still glued on the small animals as they slowly made their way around exploring their new environment.

"I don't think you need a baby turtle, Maur," Jane said. Yep, she knew this is where they would end up. Maura would be smitten with a couple of the little guys and then they'd end up with at least one more animal to take care of.

"Tortoise, Jane," she said as she turned her head towards Jane so she could look her in the eye.

Jane sucked in a breath and tilted her head back slightly as she rolled her eyes. "Turtle, tortoise… they're basically the same thing." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back to Maura. "The point is," she continued quickly before Maura could start lecturing her on all the ways that turtles and tortoises were different, "you still don't need babies at the house. We work long hours and the reason that Bass is even here in the first place is because you wanted people to look after him who would have more time to take care of him and look after him the way he needed. There's the possibility that the same would happen with the babies that you want to take home."

"But Jane," Maura said as she gave Jane that pleading look, "they're so cute."

That look, oh, that look from her. Jane knew that look well. It was the look that could make Jane give in to almost anything Maura wanted, and after all these years Maura knew it too. "You know what," Jane said as she raised her hand and pointed her index finger at Maura. "No, don't even give me that look. I'm putting my foot down Maur. No baby turtles!" That was good. She needed to put her foot down. Sometimes it was crazy enough to try and keep up with Jo with their work schedule, and now Maura wanted baby tortoises to add to the mix.

Silence fell between them for a few moments. Maura had turned her attention back to the tortoises, but her body language told Jane all she needed to know. Maura was crushed by the thought of not taking any of the tortoises home with them.

Jane sucked in some air and sighed. "Alright," she conceded. Maura was trying to pretend like she didn't hear it. She always needed to get more than an okay or an alright out of Jane before she would believe Jane meant what she was saying. "While I still don't think it's the best idea, I suppose some of them can come home with us for a while. They can do some growing up with us until the zoo can find another place that needs them. Sound fair?"

Maura turned to her with the biggest smile on her face. As a matter of fact, Maura kind of looked like she might break out and start dancing around. Though Jane knew she was reserved enough still that the chances of that happening in public were slim. Maura came over and wrapped her up in a big hug and then placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you," she said smiling again.

Jane nodded and smiled back at her girlfriend. Suddenly though a thought crossed her mind and a smirk made its way to her face. "What is that look about Jane?" Maura asked her hesitantly.

"Ah, I just had a thought. Nothing too important though."

"What was it?"

"Nah, you don't want to hear it."

"I do, please tell me?" Maura pressed eagerly.

"Well with Bass having babies, I just realized that kind of made you a grandmother." She could help but smile as she said the words. She couldn't help that her smile got bigger as she took in the look now on Maura's face.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Maura practically gasped in feigned shock and hurt by the use of the term, as she also smacked Jane lightly on the arm for it.

"What?" Jane said smirking again and laughing just a bit. "It's true. Most people see themselves as the parents of their pet, so now that yours has had babies that makes you grandma."

"Can I even be a grandmother before we've had children?"

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriends question. "We're having children? Something you need to tell me?"

The questions had their intended effect when Maura smiled. She knew what Jane was trying to do. "Oh, quit Jane. You know what I mean."

"Well there's one thing I know," Jane said in reply.

Maura just looked at her as if she were saying 'what's that?'

Jane leaned in close and whispered in Maura's ear, "You are the hottest grandmother I've ever seen." She leaned away and said, "Now come on, let's go see Bass Daddy and the _tortoises_ and see about taking some home."

Maura couldn't help but smile at the fact that Jane had finally called them tortoises as she let herself be led off to the area where they could get into the enclosure with babies. She and Jane were going to make excellent grandmothers.

* * *

 **Ok, so? Never in a million years did I think that I would write something that was more or less centered around Bass, but all it took was that picture. Lol. Come on y'all! You know I want to know what you think!**


End file.
